


Some Day You Will Be a Phoenix

by Ride_Forever



Series: North by Northwest: due South poems [30]
Category: due South
Genre: Gen, Poetry, dsvb challenge, undercover as Armando
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 20:44:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4849937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ride_Forever/pseuds/Ride_Forever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being a good guy who has to act the bad guy, it's hard on your heart and soul.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Day You Will Be a Phoenix

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Phoenix [vid]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/994002) by [Scribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribe/pseuds/Scribe). 



> This is a five-stanza poem written tanka-style. A tanka is a five-line poem consisting of first line 5 syllables, second line 7 syllables, third line 5 syllables, fourth line 7 syllables, and fifth line 7 syllables.
> 
> Written for the Ray Vecchio fest that was imagined, created, and run by the awesome and excellent doodlesinsand.

Your Las Vegas life  
is like dry ice, burns you cold --  
cold like the Vegas  
desert at night -- deadly cold --  
deadly cold like you are now.

Dirty compromise:  
to be a good cop act the  
mob guy, act the boss.  
Don’t think about Chicago –  
let go – that’s all over now.

Some day you will be  
a phoenix rising from this  
cold fire, but for now  
you can’t fly and you can’t cry --  
you can only die inside.

In dreams you have a  
peaceful moment – you dream of  
something warm and red.  
Then awake you remember:  
let go – that’s all over now.

Some day you will be  
a phoenix rising above  
Vegas city lights.  
Some day you may be reborn  
under healing northern lights.


End file.
